Accidental Amnesiac Cheating
by cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to Kagami's Everyday Ladybug. After the events of Oblivio, Marinette is horrified by the picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing. Especially because she has a girlfriend called Kagami but she is more understanding about all this.


**I had this idea for quite a while and reading It Takes Two by Bounemr inspired me to finally put it down.**

**I saw this episode live as it aired here in the UK (I live in Scotland specifically thinking about how I am a resident of the UK I am now tempted to make a reference to Mrs Brown's Boys and see if anyone gets it.) I really enjoyed it despite not being a fan of Adrienette and in fact their amnesia selves are the most I have enjoyed of the couple. I however was not satisfied by the ending mainly due to the lame let down fo a reason why Oblivio was akumatized. I mean seriously, because they were caught in a closest playing what looks like one of those Super Mario Bros rip offs you can find on the App Store, I realised the subtext and metaphor but as it was presented...**

Marinette wanted to forget about the day of that stupid field trip which was ironic considering the powers of the villain she and Cat Noir had to fight Oblivio. She had to deal with Cat's flirting while she tried to concentrate on the especially dangerous Akuma, then it was clear the Akuma's powers would get to them she had drawn a message about what to do on the wall so that they could defeat Oblivio even without their memories.

However afterwards she had saw on the Ladyblog that Alya had posted a photo of her as Ladybug and Cat Noir was kissing! She was horrified upon seeing it knowing how the public and Cat Noir would act, especially since she had a girlfriend in Kagami.

She wished she had Timebreaker's powers just so she could go back and smack her amnesiac self for getting her into this mess, how did they end up deciding they liked eachother?

On her phone she had plenty of Kagami but her best guess was that her amnesiac self must have thought they were just best friends; there were a few pictures of Cat Noir as she valued him as a friend and partner so she might have come to that conclusion that way.

It was two days afterwards and she was already sick of it, sick of the students at school talking about the so called 'Paris Power Couple' and sick of Cat Noir's more bold flirting.

Kagami (who had been comforting to Marinette when they next saw eachother) could tell something was wrong with her and didn't buy her attempts to deny it, she felt she had betrayed Kagami despite the fact that she had lost her memories. Her best lie was that when they got their memories back she found herself kissing another guy.

Kagami didn't seem bothered by it and Marinette kept trying to apologise about it:

_Kagami had silenced her with a finger to her mouth and stated "it was not your intent and you had no way of knowing what was going on and had no control about what you have done with your memories so I feel the matter is closed."_

She felt she didn't deserve Kagami.

It reached a boiling point when they were dealing with a simple Akuma villain (not even having to use her Lucky Charm) but it was lasting longer than it needed to thanks to Cat Noir deciding to bring up their supposed destined relationship when they were trying to fight.

Once again it seemed that his priorities were not in order!

Finally they managed to beat the Akuma on the streets of Paris with people watching and Alya filming the scene for her Ladyblog. Their friendship was still strained thanks to the Lila drama and she was now more upset about her; she and Nino had gotten Akumatized because they were caught sneaking to a closest to play that Penguin game and she had taken that picture of them kissing and posted it on the Ladyblog.

She decided to be petty and blame Alya for her troubles recently.

Marinette gave a quarter hearted 'Pound It' to Cat Noir before going to comfort the Akuma victim. "My Lady, you want to go out for dinner later..." Cat Noir asked her flirtingly and with that and the cheering approval of the citizens made Marinette decide to snap.

"That is enough Cat Noir! In I have had it with your flirting; it was cute until you decide to prioritise our nonexistent dating relationship over us actually taking care of the Super Villain! You have gotten worse about it lately, just like when you decided me not showing up to a date that I told you beforehand that I may not attend was more important than actually working together to stop the Villain!" Marinette screamed at Cat Noir startling and shocking him and the crowd.

"Why did you think trying to ask me out when we were trying to deal with a memory wiping Villain was a good idea?" Marinette asked angrily taking a step forward as Cat Noir was trying to think of a response.

"My Lady, you saw the photo... it has happened between us and it can happen again..." Cat Noir tried to argue but Marinette got up on his face.

"Trying to argue with a photo of us taken by a foolish wannabe reporter who thinks it's a good idea to run into every dangerous situation? I don't know what happened when we lost our memories but I don't think we were the same people we are now!" Marinette shouted and she heard Alya shout indignantly.

She didn't mean it to come out like that but her current feelings of someone whose friendship she did want to amend eventually decided they had to come out.

"I want you to know that I am actually in a happy relationship as a civilian and I feel that I betrayed my girlfriend because of what happened!" Marinette screamed with shocked gasps from everyone.

Marinette paused realising what she had done; all that work of trying to make her civilian life private to the civilians and she had to let that out!

Marinette then decided to leave by using her Yoyo and was trying to get as far from there as possible, without looking where she was going she looked down. She felt like she had to lie down.

"Hello there Ladybug." Marinette jumped and turned around to see Kagami wearing the fencing jacket she had made for her for her birthday. She looked around and realised she had ended up on the balcony of Kagami's family mansion.

"Oh hello there... Kagami right? Sorry about that but I just needed somewhere to go and I accidentally ended up here." Marinette told her apologetically.

"About this?" Kagami asked showing her ipad to Marinette, it was on the Ladyblog and the just released entry was titled '**LADYBUG'S SECRET GIRLFRIEND?**'

Marinette wanted to groan and scream to the heavens.

"I can't believe this, everyone now knows there is someone special out there and will be wanting to find out who it is. If someone does find her then she will be confused as to what is going on as she doesn't know I'm Ladybug. If I end up accidentally put her in danger then I won't forgive myself, I don't think she will want anything to do with me..." Marinette moaned but Kagami helped her up keeping her straight face.

"It was a simple accident, I believe she will understand. My own girlfriend Marinette was at that field trip where Oblivio attacked. Apparently she found herself kissing another boy when she got her memories back; even as she tried to apologise I told her that it was pointless as I understand. " Kagami told her and Marinette gave a sad smile.

"Marinette sounds lucky to have you then Kagami; I hope mine will be as understanding." Marinette told her with a sigh feeling comfortable around Kagami.

"You are incorrect Ladybug; I am the lucky one as Marinette is the cutest, dorkiest and sweet girl you could ever find. Especially when dressed as a maid at a movie premiere." Kagami told her which made Marinette's cheeks reddened. She was also a bit amazed she was able to say that while keeping her usual demeanour.

"_She decided to embarrass me without knowing she was talking to me._" Marinette thought as she listened to Kagami continue on.

"She would be a tremendous Superhero; you should go to her when you need a new one to help you and that Cat." Kagami told her and Marinette gave a silent laugh at that. "In all fairness you shouldn't be too worried about all; you had to let the Cat know if he wasn't respecting your boundaries." Kagami told her and Marinette felt a bit more relaxed.

"Thanks for talking to me Kagami, it felt just like I needed someone to talk to at the moment." Marinette told her getting ready to sling away using her yoyo.

She then left leaving Kagami to go back through the door of her balcony thinking about Marinette; she didn't know that she knew one of her secrets and was staying quiet about it as a sign of respect.

She will tell her when she is ready and she was content to wait.


End file.
